well, well, well, who do we have here
by PaulaB87
Summary: 80 years after the cullens leave forks, they meet a very uniqe and special vampire.
1. The beginings for immortality

Hey guys so thought I would try this, so please bear with me lol. Any advice would be wonderful, as always I do not own twilight or any of the character I just play around with them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The beginnings for immortality <strong>

B.P.O.V

It has been 80 years since the stupid bitch Victoria got to me and tried to kill me. I was lucky that my new best friend was there to turn me as the wolves took Victoria and Laurent down. But well life has been going good - I mean, I am immortal now, living with my best friend and sire travelling around the world. Who would have thought that this would be my life 80 years on? Not me, that is for sure. If you had told me back then when Victoria was around that this would be my life now I would have properly laughed at you.

Well I suppose I had better tell you my story so you know who I am. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I was born in Forks, Washington then moved with my flighty mother Renee to Phoenix, Arizona. After being out in the sun and the heat for many years, I voluntarily moved back to the wet and cold of Forks, Washington to be with my dad, Charlie, leaving Renee to be with her new husband Phil so that they could travel more, what with him being a minor league baseball player and all. This is where the story of my life begins again and where I meet the Cullens. The beginning of my immortality starts like this: Dickward (a.k.a Edward) left me in the forest after his dearest brother Jasper tried to eat me. Ha, I do not blame him; it is not as if it would be easy to manage your own bloodlust plus another seven vampires' as well.

Okay, so I had better tell you about the Cullens. They were the kids at school that looked like models, had money and never talked to anyone. In addition, they had a secret: they were vampires — well, _vegetarian_ ones, as they called themselves. They only drank animal blood not human.

There was Alice, the small dark-haired beauty who I nicknamed the 'hypo pixie' — I swear that girl had too much coffee in her former life, man could that girl shop and I swear her favourite past time was Bella Barbie. I mean come on every time I went over there that hypo pixie had to dress me up in something new. "Bella, that outfit is so not in fashion, you need a new wardrobe!" was one of her common sayings to me. (I mean, yes, okay, the clothes I wore were not labelled or this season's but they were what I was comfortable with.) She was with Jasper, who was new to the vegetarian vampire life. Alice was gifted with the talent of being able to see the future based on the outcome of decisions. As a result, everyone always said never bet against Alice. Well I can think of a few things that I would have bet against her. Anyways, on to the rest of the family.

Next is Jasper. What can I say? He was blonde, good looking and had a Southern accent, which he let slip one or two times. Hell, if he had not of been with Alice and I had not of been with Dickward at the time I might have wanted to get to know him just a little bit more than I did. However, Alice and Edward kept us apart by saying that he was dangerous and had no self-control. The thing I do not think they understand is that unlike them, he had a very different upbringing, so to speak. Hell, he spent 150 years living off human blood, unlike them. Of course it was hard for him to go and live off animals when he knew what the sweet nectar of human blood tasted like — who wouldn't swap the tofu for the steak any day? Jasper was also one of the talented Cullens: he was an Empath, meaning he could feel and manipulate emotions, which had to have played a major part in his struggles. For Christ's sake, bloodlust is an emotion. I mean, hello, empath!

Emmett what can I say? He was like another big brother to me, one who liked to play pranks and always made me blush. He was mated to Rosalie. Emmett could always be found either in front of a TV playing on a game console or somewhere being in trouble with one of the family members playing pranks. He may not have had a recognisable talent but his physical strength should have been classed as a talent or gift in his case.

Rosalie, well, she was the bitchy one: the one who was forever giving me dirty looks and would ignore me or be a bitch whenever she got the chance. I don't know what I ever did to her for her to hate me, but hey, she isn't in my life any more so really, who cares? Again, she did not have what the others classed as a gift or talent, but her beauty could have been seen as one. It was the type of beauty that would make even a supermodel's self-esteem take a hit.

Then there was Edward, my so-called love and mate — yeah, right! I know differently now. He was the bronze-haired god who would dazzle me with his smile and was always telling me what he thought was best. I never got a choice while I was around him to do as I saw fit but looking back now, I realise though he may be immortal and never die but he just cannot grow up. He is stuck with a 17-year-old brain and mentality. Edward was also gifted with a talent: that of mind-reading. Due to this, he thought he knew everyone better than he really did.

They are the five children of the Cullen coven. Then you had the two parents: Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle was changed in London by a rogue vampire, and he in turn changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and then Emmett. Carlisle was a doctor and very compassionate to humans. He was like a father to me, but now I think of him with hatred. Carlisle may have had no talent, and was supposed to be compassionate and caring about humanity, yet he let his 'son' play with humans. I wonder where the compassion and humanity is in that…?

Esme was the loving mother I never had. She would always look after me and care for me no matter what happened but she left with the others, left me with so much as a goodbye. What type of mother could do that to a child? Esme was always telling me that I was a daughter to her yet she could just up and leave. My own mother who may have been scatter-brained and flighty at least was always there for me.

Back to my life story: I am sure you all want to know the juicy details! Well, after Dickward left me alone in the woods I became catatonic for months afterwards. This came to an end when Charlie threatened to send me home to my mum. I was determined that this would not happen so I picked up my big girl panties, really made an effort to show I had some life in me and tried to move on.

I made friends with the boys at La Push, after reconnecting with Jacob Black, an old family friend. Then after Jake decided to stop being friends with me for a bit and me ending up slapping Paul, I found out they were shape-shifting wolves. Awesome, huh! Not only did I run with vampires, I was then running with shape-shifting wolves who called themselves werewolves. About a month or so after I found out that the wolves had been running Victoria away every few days a new girl arrived in town. She was maybe 21 at the oldest and she was so beautiful. She was, as I suspected another vampire but she was very different to all the others I had met.

I spent most of my time hanging with the La Push boys and working down there in the little shop that Quil Ateara's family owned (he was another wolf and a close friend of Jake's). This helped me to save up some money to go finally to college. I mean yeah, sure I was taking some online courses but nothing could have been better than to have the real college experience. Unfortunately, at that time, I could not afford it and I would not let anyone else pay my way like Dickward wanted to.

After Jacob and the boys kept running Victoria off, she finally found a way to get me: the stupid bitch made an army of newborn vampires. I mean come on, seriously who does that these days? As the battle between the newborns and the wolves neared, I got more and more nervous. I mean yeah, sure I was going to be there and it was not as if anyone could actually get to me. My new best friend was going to encase me within a shield, so that no physical or mental attacks could work on me. This would mean that the newborns would go nuts, being able to smell me but not get near me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well going to leave this chapter here please review and let me know what you think.**

**In addition, a big thanks to run with the doctor for beta reading this so we could get it out to you all, all corrected.**


	2. Cassandra

Chapter 2: Cassandra

Ok so here is chapter 2 this chapter is learning about Bella's new friend and sire so I didn't know what to make of her friend and sire so am going to base her on the goddess of all things a.k.a mother earth. updated 12.1.2015

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

I suppose I had better explain about my new friend. When she arrived at school the first day, she came up and spoke to me.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

_"Bella, don't be afraid I know you know what I am and I promise I am not here to hurt you." She calmly said._

_"You won't hurt me? Huh, I've heard that from a vamp before." I calmly replied though I was wondering why the hell this vampire was here at school talking to me and they didn't even know me. I wonder if the Cullens sent her to keep an eye on me._

_"Bella my name is Cassandra, and no the Cullens didn't send me here to look after you I am here for myself to help you." Cassandra replied_

_"How did you hear my thoughts? Ed... He couldn't even do that." I replied_

_"Isabella is there somewhere we may go and privately talk as I do not wish to discuss this around all these annoying teenagers."_

_"I suppose we could go to the meadow and talk," was my calm reply._

~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~

We did go to the clearing and talk what amazed me the most is when we got to the clearing Cassandra asked if I minded her encasing us in her shield so that we could talk without anyone hearing or interrupting.

Of course, me being me and the danger magnet agreed you think I would learn not to trust what people say but I did. Cassandra explained to me that Cassandra was not her real name but one of many names she has had since the beginning of time.

_**Cass P.O.V**_

"Bella, the Cullens led you to believe many things about vampire kind but even they did not know how vampires came to be. I shall explain it to you if you wish. Do you wish to know Bella?" I asked the young girl in front of me who was in so much emotional pain. I wish I could have just hugged her until it left but I must talk to this child, for she shall be the last child, I will turn to a vampire, my most powerful of all my children, the one to lead the supernatural world to its final balance.

"Please tell me Cassandra, I would like to know." Bella asked me.

I sat down and started to tell Bella how vampires came to be.

"Well, to explain about how vampires came to be I should explain who I am. I do not have a real name but over the course of time when I have had to be in one form or another I have had many names, I am a human, a shape shifter, a vampire well to make it easier I am the mother of all creation be it human, supernatural being or animal."

"I created the first Vampire when a young girl of 19 years was dying after being attacked by some young men in her village. She was pure of heart and soul but I could not let her die so I made her immortal. She was made to the dreams of human at that time on what they wished for in life: strength, speed, immortality, beauty. I do not know why vampires need blood to survive or why they sparkle in the sun I believe that just came about with the change from human to supernatural being."

"All of my time looking after all my creations has started to take its toll on me my child. For you see around the year 500 B.C I decided that I would make one final child of the vampire kind. She would be fair and compassionate, for to all who followed her. but to all who were evil in choice or decision she would be their final judgment. That then became the prophecy and many have claimed to be that chosen child but I knew then that the child would not be born for many thousands of years."

"She would have to face many, trials in her life as human and vampire. You child have faced many trials in your life so far have you not?"

"I do not think I understand Cassandra." Bella replied

"Bella since you have been on this earth, you have had to be a mother to Renee. Have had to be self-sacrificing to her and come and live with your father. You have met vampires of both good and dark nature. You have been hunted by one of a dark nature and been bitten by him no less then had the venom removed by one of good, Then had your love leave you. In the woods, alone I might add. Your friend Jacob has hurt you, and he is a shape shifter, another vampire of dark nature is hunting you. Yet you still have it within you to trust me and care for those of the supernatural world." I explained to her.

I wondered how to tell this young child of mine that she is the child I am speaking of should I tell her or let her work it out I wondered to myself.

"Bella the child in the prophecy is you, you shall become a vampire as you have so wished for but first we must deal with the threat of the one known as Victoria." I look at her to gauge her reaction to this.

"M - me? But how and why should I wish to become one now my Ed... My love has left me." Bella replied.

"Edward Cullen was never meant for you my child, he was a step on the path to you becoming who you should be and to help you see that there is good in everyone no matter who or what they are."

"Bella, when we leave this meadow I will be by your side until the day you do not need me. I promise you that no harm shall come to you but in your human life, you still have some painful times to come. I am sorry that I cannot stop them, but you need them to help you grow in person. Do you understand this?" I know that this will alter her deeply when we leave the meadow. Nevertheless, there is nothing that could help or be done, to change her course in life.

"Of course I do , can you at least tell me what the hell more I have to deal with before I finally get some happiness in my life?" she asked

I must admit I admired her for finally showing some backbone.

"All will be revealed in due time Bella, now let us go and see what is to happen."

_**B P.O.V**_

We left the meadow after Cassandra or Cass as she asked me to call her told me the beginnings of vampires and the prophecy about me.

When we arrived back at Charlie's I asked Cass if she would like to stay there but she said no, as she did not need to sleep and that she had to do many things in the small town of Forks with her children both here and in La Push.

After cooking tea for Charlie, I went and did my homework waiting on Charlie to arrive home from work.

KNOCK KNOCK

I raced down the stairs to answer the door to see a cop I didn't know standing in the door way.

"Are you Miss Swan?"

"Yes, can I help you, officer?" I asked

"I think it best we talk is there somewhere we may sit and talk?"

"Of course come through to the lounge." I walked through to the lounge with the officer thinking '_oh shit; this isn't going to be good_.'

"Miss Swan"

"Bella, call me Bella," I told the cop

"Bella there was an accident today, I am sorry your father's car was found over turned and on fire about an hour ago. I am sorry to say he didn't make it out of the car." The cop looked at me sadly. "Is there anyone you would like us to call to come and be with you?" he asked.

"No, I have my friend here and I will call my mother. Thank you for telling me." I replied talking and thinking on autopilot, I let the cop out and then collapsed on the floor in tears.

I never told Charlie how much I loved him and now he is gone. I cried for about an hour before Cass arrived back. She picked me up off the floor and placed me on the couch.

"I am sorry Bella; I could not stop this from happening. This was all Victoria's doing and in three days' time she will bring an army of newborns to kill you. But she will not win I will deal with her and you will be safe." Cass said.

I cried myself to sleep after I called Jake and Renee and let them both know Charlie was gone, Cass made funeral arrangements for me, and I just stayed in my room only eating and sleeping.

Two days later, we held Charlie's funeral. The La Push pack was there with their imprints, the Forks police department, Billy Black, Renee and Phil and a lot of the town of Forks. Sam, Jacob, Paul, Seth, Embry, and Quill were pallbearers.

At the grave, Cass and I sang a song for Charlie.

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high_

_And dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around till I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance_

_Another walk, another dance with him,_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_How I'd love love love, to dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me(yeah, yeah)_

_Then finally make me do just what my momma said_

_Later that night, when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal_

_One final glance_

_One final step_

_One final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_Cause I'd love love love to dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

_I'd pray for her even more than me_

_I'd pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much_

_But could you send back the only man she loved_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But dear Lord she' s dying to dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep_

_And this is all I ever dream_

With the song, over Cass and I went to meet Victoria and her army of newborns.

* * *

><p>AN: Well people that is where I am going to leave this chapter. The song is Dance with my father by Luther Vandross. Please review and let me know what you think this is my first fan fic and I am trying to decide still if I want to make it a Bella Jasper story let me know.

A big big thanks to run with the doctor for beta reading this.


	3. NewBorns

A/N updated 18/1/2015

Chapter 3: Newborns

B P.O.V

The day of the fight with Victoria finally arrived and as the sun came up, I was sitting in a tree on the side of the meadow, watching as the sun raised over the mountain, for once it was a beautiful day in Forks, Washington.

Meanwhile Cass was carefully wrapping the tree in her bubble of protection. I could not believe that I was here about to watch my new best friend take on an army of newborns by herself.

"Bella if you don't stop worrying about me up there I will tie you to the tree and knock you out," Cass commented laughing as she looked up at me.

"Cass really? You wouldn't dare it's not like you to threaten me with nothing more than empty threats; and anyway, I just don't want you to get hurt." I smirked at that answer knowing that Cass would reply.

"Isabella, I am big enough, old enough and strong enough to take these little ones on with my eyes closed and no arms. Now would you stop worrying please — for the love of all that is holy, you are making me worry and that is really getting on my nerves."

I sat on my branch and started laughing at Cass; I knew she was trying to make me forget all that had passed in the last few days and for once it was working: I could just imagine her eyes closed with a blindfold on, dancing around the meadow, with her arms tied behind her back. I suddenly had to grab the branch as I just about fell out of the tree laughing so hard at the image.

"Fine if you want me to stop worrying, I am going to start singing, and you know how bad my voice sounds," I chuckled down to Cass.

"Your voice sounds wonderful Bella if it didn't I don't think everyone at Charlie's funeral would have had tears and smiles on their faces as you sang the song for your dad," Cass called up. I knew deep down she was right but I also knew that my self-confidence was not very high. That it was that causing many of my problems, I knew it was going to take years to build it up and Dickward had dealt a massive blow with his parting words.

"Bella they are coming, please stay in the tree, no matter what. I promise no one can get you but if you come out of the shield then they can. So stay there, okay? I do not want to have to use my gift on you to make you stay there."

I sighed dramatically at Cass and started to giggle, you would think that I had no sense of self-preservation. The way she carried on, you would think that I almost wanted to get myself killed.

As the sound of branches breaking reached my weak human ears, I heard another sound, howls in the distance. Oh, shit was all I thought to myself as I realised the La Push pack had picked up the scent of the newborns and were calling out for all of the wolves to come and help.

"Cass," I yelled down to her, "I think you are going to have some help from the shape shifters by the sounds of the calls coming from the rez."

"If they come, they come. Though I do believe if they do then this fight will be even quicker," Cass laughed up to me.

I watched as the newborns entered the meadow and laughed darkly as they started to burst into flames. Hmm, seems Cass is having a lot of fun with this.

I soon noticed movement just outside of the shield and looked to see Victoria looking up at me with a smile on her face, as she climbed a tree close to me I heard her talking to me.

"Look Bella, your friend is about to die and where are you precious Cullens did they leave you here all alone to die at my hands? I thought they thought better of you but well it must just show you how much of just a pet you were to them."

"Such a shame, I honestly thought that I would get to kill that mind readers mate in front of him. Nevertheless, it looks like I will just get to kill you, you who are nothing but an annoying human, who was stupid enough to run with a coven of weak willed vampires. Though I don't think they are really vampires, they are really just a coven of wannabes, defying our nature and weakening themselves by living off animals."

I laughed as Victoria leapt at me but smacked face first into the shield and flew backwards taking out the tree she had just been sitting in taunting me about killing me.

As Victoria landed on the ground, I saw three massive wolves start to rip her apart. The big black one I knew was Sam and the russet one Jacob but I could not pick who the third wolf was.

I turned back to the main fight where Cass and five other wolves were quickly finishing off the last of the newborns.

I was sitting there watching when three black cloaked figures arrived at the edge of the meadow and stared at the carnage that one lone vampire caused. Of course, they did not know that this was the mother of all creation. Oh, how I could not wait to see what happened to them — I of course knew they were from the Volturi.

A/N I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to give the Volturi their own chapter, please review and let me know what you think so far and if you have any ideas. A big thanks to run with the doctor for beta reading this

At the moment the story is filling in the gaps of what has happened since the Cullens left I am going to do a few more chapters of the past then will jump back to being in the present and bring back some of the Cullens I don't know who I will introduce first I am tossing up between Jasper or Emmet and Rosalie. Let me know who you would like to see first.


	4. Volturi

**A/N ****Hey guys and girls sorry it is taking so long to update but the chapter I had written just would not work so have had to redo this, so I am currently sitting on a bus writing this chapter if you want to get a mention in the story as friends of Bella and Cass let me know and wither you want to be human, vamp, shape shifter and if you have a gift and I will add a chapter about you.**

**Cass P.O.V**

Newborns so annoying they should never be made just for wars. Looking up from the newborns I saw three more of my children in black cloaks I knew who they were. I may not be around but I still know all that goes on.

Looking at the three I knew that my day was going to get harder before it got easier.

"Who are you and how did you deal with these newborns by yourself?" the young blonde girl asked.

I smiled politely at her and thought I will answer tho you will never remember this.  
>"My name is Cassandra and I have a gift that helped with this. Now I am going to ask questions and you will answer." I looked at the two males with her reading their thoughts I got all three's names the blonde girl was Jane the big bulky guy was Felix and the other male with her was Demetri.<p>

"Who sent you here, and why were you sent here?" as I asked I used my power for them to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

"We were sent by Aro to kill all newborns and to bring back any gifted one's also to make sure the Cullen coven was destroyed as they are to powerful to be left intact." Jane answered.

"So this Aro feels that he can have any gifted vampire and can decide who lives and who dies, who gave him this right?"

"No one needed to give him the right; he is the leader of the most powerful coven and king of the rulers of vampires, again I ask who are you?"

"you do not need to know who I am, all you need to know is that when the time is right you will find out my child. When you do you had best pray that your soul is not black and that you are fair in all you do." I replied looking at the young girl knowing that if she had her way then she would not be living the life Aro had her living.

After watching the three take in what I just said I notice that their moods change with a dramatic twist, as they prepare to fight and destroy me.

Growing tired of the drama with the three I send them false memories of them destroying the newborns with none of the Cullen's about and young Bella dead on the field drained of all life.

While they are receiving the false memories I turn myself invisible and hide my sent from them. I watch as they leave the scene to report back to Aro that the Cullen's had left the human girl unprotected and that she had been destroyed while the Cullen's had escaped.

_**A/N**_

**Sorry for the long wait on the update but i had a major writers block review please as reviews will help get the next chapter up faster. Also let me know what you would like to see happen for the next few years i will hopefully bring in peter and char and garret soon but for now so sorry for the really short chapter and long wait.**


	5. wolves and transformation

**Full screen scrolled to the bottom down money two Hey all sorry about the long wait I have like major writers block lol, I am going to try and get this out alot faster please bear with me.**

**BPOV**

As the Volturi left I looked to Cass and smiled. "Hmmm seems you can do anything you want Cass". Cass just looked at me and smiled. We left the clearing then to finish settling my human affairs as I was about to become immortal. That conversation went down very well with the wolves not.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

_After calling Jake to let him know of Charlie's death. He arrived not long afterwards.  
>"Bella are you ok do you need me to do anything" Jack asked me as he sat in front of the couch I was lying on sobbing.<br>"No Jake Cass will deal with it when she gets back, Jake I mean this when Cass gets here you will be nice to her she is not what you think she is but it is not my story to tell you it is hers ok?" I was looking Jake straight in the eyes as I said this.  
>"Ok Bella I promise to behave when your friend gets here. You said her name is Cass right? She that new chick at the school?" Jake asked looking at me confused.<em>

"_Yes Jacob Black my name is Cassandra, yes I am currently attending the local high school and you are in very deep trouble if you react negatively towards me ." We both looked at Cass standing in the door.  
>Jacob being Jacob looked her then looked at me "A Fucking filthy bloodsucking leech Bella you gotta be shitting me you just got left by the last lot what wolves not good enough for you? Fuck you Bella you wanna put your life at risk again I aren't gonna save you this time I hope she drains you then we can take her out." Jake started for the door but suddenly froze in place. <em>

"_Leech I suggest you let me go before the rest of the wolves get here and rip you to shreds" Jake demanded growling at Cass. Cass looked at Jake and smiled very serenely "Jacob Ephraim Black Son Of William Black Grandson Of Ephraim Black I am Cassandra in this form but to all I am the mother of all, the creator of life, the goddess of wiccan's, god to many religions, I am mother wolf to your tribe I am mother vampire to all vampires and so I shall be to the end of time as I have been since the beginning of time, You cannot kill me. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Jake just stared at Cass like she had grown two heads. I just giggled and looked at Jake "she's telling the truth Jake ya might just wanna listen to her."_

_Cass asked me to call Sam and have him bring the wolf pack here ASAP so I did. While we were waiting Jake was being a pain and most have been thinking something horrible because Cass suddenly hissed at Jake and quitely but very calmly threatened that if he did not stop she would make sure his imprint did not ever meet him._

_Just them Sam and the rest of the pack arrived. Sam look at Cassandra then looked at Jake and asked "What the hell is going on?" Cassandra looked at Sam and told him to sit down and shut up listen to what I have to say.  
>"My name is Cassandra in this form I am mother to all I am the mother of all creation. I am here to tell you that Isabella will soon be a vampire at my creating." Well all hell broke loose then. The wolves all shifted and went to attack Cass.<br>Cass just looked at them smiled and suddenly they were all shifted back clothed and frozen in place. "I told you I am the mother of all creation I will have my will and if you do not stop this foolishness I will remove the gene for you to change then you will not be able to defend your people. Now as I was saying Isabella will become a vampire and you will not attack her."_

_To say things went smoothly after that would not be right but in the end the wolves calmed down and listened to what Cass had to say and so it was agreed that all treaties were null and void with me as I was to also have the shifter gene, so I could also help defend the people of La push even as a vampire._

_~~~End Flash Back~~~~_

Once we were finished settling the last few things in place it was time for me to begin my transformation from Human to Vampire.

The burning everyone went on about was just as bad as they said if not worse tho lucky for me Cass did not have to bite me. She just told me to lie on the bed and then next thing I knew I was burning who would have thought being turned by the mother all life and I would still have to feel the pain of the transformation. And three days still I at least thought I would have taken less time but oh no even 3 days was to little of time for the burning I had to burn for seven god damn days.

Ok so the reason I burned for seven days instead of three is because I have become mother of all creations daughter in every sense I am now a vampire shifter, I have any power I could wish for or imagine if I don't all ready have I just have to imagine it and I have it.

**Ok another short chapter I know but I am trying to get them out to you as fast as possible with writers block. Review please as I am thinking of discontinuing the story as it seems no one really wants to read this. Also if you want to be in the story just let me know. I am going to put a poll up on wither I should continue with the story or not vote and let me know.**


	6. time warp

**Here you go next chapter hope you all like**

**B P.O.V**

Well how would have thought that even being changed by the mother of all creation I would still have to feel the searing burn through my veins? Not me that was for sure but alas that did not work in my favour I still had to feel the burn tho luckily I did not feel it for three days it was only just on twenty hours that I suffered the pain.

I could feel my blood turning to venom tho I must say one good thing about my change was that I did not have to actually be bitten so my body was as you may say blemish and scar free as when Cass changed me she made sure to get rid of James's bite mark on my arm.

~~ Fast forward 80 year still B P.O.V~~

The last 80 odd years have been very interesting after everything that happened The wolves and I still get on I think I am the only vampire allowed at La Push tho many of the wolves have long since stopped phasing and have grown old and since passed on I know that should ever really wish to see them I just need to close my eyes and bring them to the front of my mind and they shall appear from the afterlife.

Yes I have many powers or gifts if you want to call them that one is that I can speak to a person's soul after they have passed on. Unless of course they are become reincarnated. Jake is still phasing as he has not yet found his imprint tho I know for a fact that she will be arriving soon.

Well more about me over the years let's see I have the ability to wish whatever I want and it happens the first thing I wished for was that I could eat human food and when I eat it, it turns to blood.  
>Cass is still with me tho she has to go off on her own for times when she must deal with other things.<br>I will say one thing I do look amazing I now have curves that would even make Rosalie jealous, my hair now falls in cascading waves to my waist and well I finally have fashion sense as Alice would say.

Many times I have nearly ran into the Cullen's and only a quick teleport away have saved me from that fate. Alice can now no longer see me in visions, it is quite funny a few times I have caught her trying to see me and watching her get frustrated in my own vision as she pouts and sulks as she cannot see me tho now she believes it is because I am dead haha not for much longer you little pixie whore. Hmmm suppose I should explain that. Well see once I was changed I found out that her and Fuckward are sleeping together and still haven't told Jasper and the rest of the family has no clue.

I miss Emmet so much hell I even miss Rosalie.

About three months after my change we ran into Peter and Charlotte, Peter is a crack up and Chars just the same I have since learnt about Jaspers history and when I find that boy I am gonna kick his god damn ass he ain't no monster like the other two fuckers he lives with.

Well I suppose I better get back to what is happening now. Sometimes I feel like my life is just one long unending story.

**P P.O.V**

Gahh females Bella is being a right pain in the ass this whole playing a couple of gigs to get the Cullen's back is going to suck. I look over at the pain in my ass with a smirk on my face  
>"Oi little bitty Bella, explain to me again why you going after the Cullen's?"<br>"Because you retard fuck nut your brother who you are suppose to care about is still married to that manipulative little psychotic pixie and do you want that?" Bella calmly replied looking at me. I suppose she had a point I mean I know I didn't really like the evil pixie but I thought her and Bella were BFF's or some shit.

Hmm on another thought I wonder if char will be nice and let me back in her bed mmmm I miss those bouncing juicy tattas of hers.

**B P.O.V**

walking over to my iPod I try and sort out what songs we are going to sing , I mean come on we have years of music to go through. I know hmmm Angels will be one that a good song, cheater cheater I think as well and my immortal hmmm what else?

As I sit there pondering what songs to sing at this concert I know the Cullen's are going to be there I need to think and faster the concert is only 2 hours away.

**Ok I know I know again uber short but I am trying to get a few chapters out as fast as possible to you guys please review, even if it just to say you hate it.**


	7. Concert

**B.P.O.V**

Finally songs are sorted now just to finish getting dressed. I decided to wear a low cut tight fitting bland and read lace corset with a black mini skit and I mean the mother of all miniskirts you could just about see my thong under it, thigh high 6" spike heel fuck me boots. My Hair was loose in cascading waves down to my waist

Char was wearing a gorgeous strapless corset dress going to mid thigh in a beautiful dark purple sigh that woman looks good in anything. For shoes she had on knee high 6" black fuck me boots as well.  
>Chars hair was up in a messy bun with lose strands falling about.<p>

Cass as usual was wearing a floor length white chiffon dress with an empire wait and a slit up both sides to nearly the top of the thigh, she was wearing white 5" peep toe boots with diamonds on them yes actual diamonds.  
>Cass's hair was up in a French bun with glitter spray in it so when the light hit her, her hair sparkled like we did in the sun.<p>

Peter was wearing some dark wash skinny jeans and a white wife beater.

Char was on Guitar and backup singer for me, Peter or yoda as I call him was on drums and Cass was on keyboard.

"Oi little bit we on in five so shake that ass aye" peter whisper yells on the way past out the door.

"whatever pettie, make sure ya don't mess up ta night ok?" I replied

Damn male just laughed and walked down the hall.

Well time to get this show on the road I slowly make my way down the hall to the cage under the stage where I will be rising up on the stage in it.

"two minutes" a stage hand yelled

Standing there I can hear the crowd Chanting "Immortal Lights, immortal Lights immortal lights"

Just then I hear peters voice "good evening Seattle are you ready to rock and county?"

I laugh as the crowd goes nuts at peter. "Well then I guess we should get started aye here she is the one the only Roxxie Topaz."  
>As peter said my name the cage and I start to rise up, I look out at the crowd and spot the Cullen's I smile a bright smile out to the crowd. "you ready to rock?" I yelled out.<p>

"Tonight we have some great songs for you, enjoy the night and rock hard".

As peter started the into to Angels I looked up at the Cullen's and at vampire speed at a level they alone would hear I said "these songs are all for you hope you enjoy, guess who I really am."

Then into the song we started

_Sparkling angel I believed__  
><em>_You were my savoir in my time of need.__  
><em>_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear__  
><em>_All the whispers, the warnings so clear.___

_I see the angels,__  
><em>_I'll lead them to your door.__  
><em>_There's no escape now,__  
><em>_No mercy no more.__  
><em>_No remorse cause I still remember__  
><em>_The smile when you tore me apart.___

_Chorus:__  
><em>_You took my heart,__  
><em>_Deceived me right from the start.__  
><em>_You showed me dreams,__  
><em>_I wished they would turn into real.__  
><em>_You broke the promise and made me realize.__  
><em>_It was all just a lie.___

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see__  
><em>_Your dark intensions, your feelings for me.__  
><em>_Fallen angel, tell me why?__  
><em>_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?___

_I see the angels,__  
><em>_I'll lead them to your door.__  
><em>_There's no escape now,__  
><em>_No mercy no more.__  
><em>_No remorse cause I still remember__  
><em>_The smile when you tore me apart.___

_Chorus:__  
><em>_You took my heart,__  
><em>_Deceived me right from the start.__  
><em>_You showed me dreams,__  
><em>_I wished they would turn into real.__  
><em>_You broke the promise and made me realize.__  
><em>_It was all just a lie.__  
><em>_Could have been forever.__  
><em>_Now we have reached the end.___

_This world may have failed you,__  
><em>_it doesn't give you reason why.__  
><em>_You could have chosen a different path in life.___

_The smile when you tore me apart.___

_You took my heart,__  
><em>_deceived me right from the start.__  
><em>_You showed me dreams,__  
><em>_I wished they would turn into real.__  
><em>_You broke the promise and made me realize.__  
><em>_It was all just a lie.__  
><em>_Could have been forever.__  
><em>_Now we have reached the end._

I stared at Edward the whole way through the song as it ended I lifted my shield from just myself _"Guess who Edward" _I sent him watching him stare at me in shock.

Next I stared on my Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here__  
><em>_Suppressed by all my childish fears__  
><em>_And if you have to leave__  
><em>_I wish that you would just leave__  
><em>_'Cause your presence still lingers here__  
><em>_And it won't leave me alone__  
><em> 

I looked at all the Cullen's as I sung watching them stare at me Emmet was the funniest he had this look on his face where you could almost see him figuring it out.

___These wounds won't seem to heal__  
><em>_This pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase___

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me___

_You used to captivate me__  
><em>_By your resonating light__  
><em>_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
><em>_Your face it haunts__  
><em>_My once pleasant dreams__  
><em>_Your voice it chased away__  
><em>_All the sanity in me___

_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
><em>_This pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase-___

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me___

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
><em>_But though you're still with me__  
><em>_I've been alone all along___

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me__  
><em> 

Next was cheater cheater as it started to play I calmly commented "This song goes out to my ex and so called best friend and sister who he is sleeping with while she is married to his brother." As I said it Edward and Alice shot a nervous glance at each other

_Cheater, cheater, where'd you meet her__  
><em>_Down at Earnie's bar?__  
><em>_Did she smile and wave, twirl her hair and say__  
><em>_How cute your dimples are?___

_Did she use that line, "your place or mine"__  
><em>_While you danced with her real slow?__  
><em>_Now cheater, cheater, where'd you meet that__  
><em>_No good white trash hoe?___

_Liar, liar, did you buy her__  
><em>_Whiskey all night long?__  
><em>_Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans__  
><em>_Or did you just keep it on?___

_When the deed was done and you had your fun__  
><em>_Did you think I wouldn't know?__  
><em>_Now cheater, cheater, where'd you meet__  
><em>_That no good white trash hoe?___

_Now I'm not one to judge someone__  
><em>_That I ain't ever met__  
><em>_But to lay your hands on a married man__  
><em>_Bout as low as a gal can get___

_Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell__  
><em>_And you can tell her I said so___

_Now cheater, cheater, where'd you meet that__  
><em>_No good white trash hoe?__  
><em>_Hey___

_Loser, loser, hope you love her__  
><em>_Cause you're stuck with her now__  
><em>_Take your sorry butt and load up all your stuff__  
><em>_And get the hell out of my house___

_But I just wish you'd tell me this__  
><em>_One thing before you go__  
><em>_Now cheater, cheater where'd you meet that__  
><em>_No good white trash hoe?___

_Now cheater, cheater, where'd you meet that__  
><em>_Low down, uptown, slept with every guy around,__  
><em>_Pressed on eyelash, no good white trash hoe?_

I laughed at both Edward and Alice's face, I looked over at peter "Hey peter you think they know yet it them I talking about?" I asked to low for the Cullen's to hear Pete just laughed at me

Then we sun shoot from the hip

_picture perfect turned to worthless__  
><em>_bittersweet the taste is like ash in my mouth__  
><em>_love we had it you're a bad habit__  
><em>_I'm ready to give you up I give up___

_silly me for thinking honesty is something given free__  
><em>_I make the rules and this is how it ends___

_heartbreak baby is half the fun__  
><em>_you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns__  
><em>_take ten steps now turn and draw__  
><em>_I shoot from the hip then watch you fall___

_heartbreak baby is half the fun__  
><em>_you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns__  
><em>_take ten steps now turn and draw__  
><em>_I shoot from the hip then watch you fall___

_scenes of passion never lasted__  
><em>_your mistakes are too much to put behind__  
><em>_I am tired with no desire__  
><em>_to put together things that just fall apart___

_silly me for thinking honesty is something given free__  
><em>_I make the rules and this is how it ends___

_heartbreak baby is half the fun__  
><em>_you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns__  
><em>_take ten steps now turn and draw__  
><em>_I shoot from the hip then watch you fall___

_heartbreak baby is half the fun__  
><em>_you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns__  
><em>_take ten steps now turn and draw__  
><em>_I shoot from the hip then watch you fall__  
><em>_then watch you fall___

_silly me for thinking honesty is something given free__  
><em>_I make the rules and this is how it ends___

_heartbreak baby is half the fun__  
><em>_you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns__  
><em>_take ten steps now turn and draw__  
><em>_I shoot from the hip then watch you fall___

_heartbreak baby is half the fun__  
><em>_you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns__  
><em>_take ten steps now turn and draw__  
><em>_I shoot from the hip then watch you fall  
><em> 

Next we sung Going under

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you__  
><em>_50 thousand tears I've cried__  
><em>_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you__  
><em>_And you still won't hear me__  
><em>_(going under)___

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself__  
><em>_Maybe I'll wake up for once__  
><em>_Not tormented daily defeated by you__  
><em>_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom__  
><em>_I'm dying again___

_I'm going under__  
><em>_Drowning in you__  
><em>_I'm falling forever__  
><em>_I've got to break through__  
><em>_I'm going under___

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies__  
><em>_So I don't know what's real and what's not__  
><em>_Always confusing the thoughts in my head__  
><em>_So I can't trust myself anymore__  
><em>_I'm dying again___

_I'm going under__  
><em>_Drowning in you__  
><em>_I'm falling forever__  
><em>_I've got to break through__  
><em>_I'm___

_So go on and scream__  
><em>_Scream at me I'm so far away__  
><em>_I won't be broken again__  
><em>_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under__  
><em>_I'm dying again___

_I'm going under__  
><em>_Drowning in you__  
><em>_I'm falling forever__  
><em>_I've got to break through__  
><em>_I'm going under__  
><em>_Going under__  
><em>_I'm going under  
><em>

Then we did my hatred which I used as a mix between hating all the Cullen's bar jasper and about being vampires

_So you think you've won__  
><em>_Come take a walk inside__  
><em>_This enraged pissed off mind__  
><em>_It's calling for you___

_Feel Feel My Hatred__  
><em>_It bleeds down__  
><em>_On your faith___

_Lusted for so long__  
><em>_For the moment__  
><em>_Lying broken in a corner__  
><em>_Here it comes___

_Feel Feel your ending__  
><em>_It's so grim and cold here___

_How can this be for real?__  
><em>_I thought I already killed you___

_Ancient and immortalized__  
><em>_Will be my hate forever__  
><em>_For your kind__  
><em>_Human kind_

"Ok guys we need one more song any requests" I asked I watched as Emmet's hand went up. I pointed to Emmet and asked what song he wanted and replied. With the sharpest Lives and so we did sing it

_Well it rains and it pours__  
><em>_When you're out on your own__  
><em>_If I crash on a couch__  
><em>_can I sleep in my clothes?__  
><em>_'Cause I've spent the night dancing__  
><em>_I'm drunk, I suppose__  
><em>_If it looks like I'm laughing__  
><em>_I'm really just asking to leave___

_This alone, you're in time for the show__  
><em>_You're the one that I need__  
><em>_I'm the one that you loathe__  
><em>_You can watch me corrode__  
><em>_like a beast in repose__  
><em>_'Cause I love all the poison__  
><em>_Away with the boys in the band___

_I've really been__  
><em>_On a bender and it shows__  
><em>_So why don't you blow me__  
><em>_one kiss before she goes?___

_Give me a shot to remember__  
><em>_And you can take all the pain away from me__  
><em>_A kiss and I will surrender__  
><em>_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead__  
><em>_A light to burn all the empires__  
><em>_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be__  
><em>_In love with all of these vempires__  
><em>_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me___

_There's a place in the dark__  
><em>_where the animals go__  
><em>_You can take off your skin__  
><em>_in the cannibal glow__  
><em>_Juliet loves the beat__  
><em>_and the lust it commands__  
><em>_Drop the dagger and lather__  
><em>_the blood on your hands__  
><em>_Romeo___

_I've really been__  
><em>_On a bender and it shows__  
><em>_So why don't you blow me__  
><em>_one kiss before she goes?___

_Give me a shot to remember__  
><em>_And you can take all the pain away from me__  
><em>_A kiss and I will surrender__  
><em>_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead__  
><em>_A light to burn all the empires__  
><em>_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be__  
><em>_In love with all of these vempires__  
><em>_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
><em> 

As we finished up I looked out and smiled "thank you Seattle, you have been great and remember the new cd comes out in a week's time. Love you all good night"

I walk off stage with peter and char.  
>"oh roxxie darl we gonna have some might confused and pissed off vamp's arriving back here in two minuets what yo gonna do"<p>

Trust peter and his all knowing crap I all ready knew.

"Well Pettie boy you are gonna help me get my jasper and your brother away from the pixie slut."

A/N

Ok guys i am gonna leave it there for tonight as it 10 to 5 in da morning here the song list is below hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review please let me know what you think

Angels by within temptation

My Immortal by Evanesence

Cheater cheater by Bomshell

Shoot from the hip by change of pace

Going Under by Evanesence

My Hatred by Trivium

The sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance


	8. Chapter 10

Hey all so have finally got net on though writers block is still there but i am looking for a beta for my twilight story also i am going to go back over it and re write the chapters.

I know you all hate author notes so do i so fingers crossed this will be replaced soon.

update for you all 2/15/14 chapter 1 has been re done though still not up to how i would like it


End file.
